Sparring Like Rabbits
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Sequel to Dress up. Arriving home Lightning has a sparring match with her son, Arthur. After a sound victory Lightning goes from round two which will test Arthur's...stamina. WARNING: Mother and son incest.


**Sparring Like Rabbits**

Excitement builds within Arthur "I get to spar with mother!" he said happily while putting on his fingerless fighting gloves. The memory of him having sex with his mother in the public bathroom is fresh in his mind. Arthur can feel his manhood slowly get hard "No! Focus!" the pink-haired teen said to himself while slapping his cheeks. Lightning says, depending on how well he does their sparring match she may fuck him again.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur calms himself down. He hadn't sparred against his mother in a very long time. It was their favourite pass time. Which sadly, they rarely do as Arthur is busy with school and Lightning is busy with work. Thankfully things have calmed down, Taking advantage of that Lightning and Arthur is spending it for mother and son bonding time.

To warm himself up Arthur does some shadowboxing. He is going to need it because Lightning is in a league of her own. "Arthur!" hearing his mother's voice turns to see a sword and shield being thrown at him. Catching them, Arthur says Lightning in her goddess armour. "I think it's time to take things up a notch," she said with a smirk.

"But I'm only wearing shorts and shoes!" Arthur said putting the shield on his arm. Right when he got the shield on, Lightning rush at him. Arthur barely blocks her sword slash but it still had enough power behind it to staggered Arthur. He regains his footing and does a thrust attack. Lightning easily dodges the attack.

Arthur quickly went for a slash but, Lightning blocks it in the last moment. Which sends his blade bouncing back. Lightning counterattacks with a powerful chop. Arthur blocks it but, buckles under strength the attack had. Lightning has an equal balance of speed and strength. Arthur goes for another thrust attack but blocks it with her own blade. The sounds of metal ringing echoes in the basement dojo.

She pushes him back and to engage in a dance of blades. Arthur went on the attack but Lightning blocks and parries every blow. During this, Lightning was analyzing Arthur swordsmanship. It's decent but it can use some work. She blames herself for that because she's had him focus on hand-to-hand for so long.

As Lightning thought this, Lightning is still blocking every blow her son made. Arthur was getting tired. Due to spending his stamina on his attacks. Which caused his sword swings to slow down. Lightning took advantage of this and knocks the sword out of his hand. Arthur falls back and lands on his ass, "You...win." Arthur said out of breath.

Lightning smiles, "What's my prize?" she asked. Already she has something in mind.

"I can make your favourite dessert," Arthur said.

"No, I have something else in mind." Lightning said shaking her head. Dropping her gunblade on the matted floor, Lightning sits on her son's lap. Before he can get a word out Lightning presses her lips on his. "The sex we had in the park left me wanting more~" she said seductively and then gives his son's multiple quick kisses before deepens it.

During their make-out session, Lightning took off their shields and Arthur's gloves. With their arms free embrace each other. Closing their eyes mother and son moans in each other's mouths as their tongues rub together. Kissing is one of the things they can still do. Often making out after their day is done. Lightning hands felt every inch of Arthur's back. Arthur in the meantime grabs his mother's ass and grinds on her.

This caused Lightning to moan louder and tightens her hug. Lightning wants to suck his cock now but she'll enjoy kissing her son a little while longer. Whenever they kiss it always feels so nice and ease the stress she builds up during her day at work. But all good things must come to an end because her lungs are need of air.

Braking the kiss Lightning stood up. Arthur was too but, Lightning kept him down "Stay right there~" she said as she pulls the lower part of her black leotard. Exposing her wet pussy to him "Have a taste of mommy pussy~" she purrs and spreads her lower lips then presses her womanhood on Arthur's mouth. He immediately starts licking his mother's pussy. "No need to worry about tasting your own cum my son~" she moans "I just clean it out but, you do need to fill me up again~"

Looking up at her, he nods. His hand went around Lightning and grabs her ass. Her butt cheeks are so soft then his fingers sank in. Lightning moans and rolls her head back while closing her eyes. Fully enjoying her son's tongue exploring her pussy. Her hips bucks whenever time Arthur's hit all the right spots.

It caused her to grind against his face. She looks over her shoulder to see a large tent formed on Arthur's shorts. "I think it's time for the main event." Lightning said with a smile and went between his legs then hooks her fingers under the waistbands of his shorts and boxers. In one tug, she pulls them off. Leaving Arthur completely au naturel.

The armoured beauty took a moment to admire her son's muscular body. Large muscles and large cock is Lightning's favourite combo. She did date a few buff men but for a few _small_ reasons dumps them all. Only her dear son Arthur has the combo she's looking for. Tho she did find some who are like Arthur but their personality is much to be desired.

Enough about them, she wants to focus on the perfect cock in front of her. She moves over Arthur's mighty manhood and rubs the tip against her pussy. Making both mother and son moan but, Arthur's is a little louder. It because cute when her pussy slowly swallows his cock. "So warm! It's hugging my cock so tightly!" Arthur said in a cute tone. Setting her arms on his shoulders, Lightning began to ride him.

"What can I say; Mommy absolutely loves your cock~" Lightning said with a moan. As she bounced on his cock her armour made clanking sounds, but the sounds of their lovemaking overpower it. Arthur's hands went off the floor and to Lightning ass. His hips went along with Lightning's "Good boy~" she said smiling. The tone of her voice slowly became sweeter.

Also, her pussy tightens its grip on Arthur's cock. As if it's trying to squeeze the cum out of him. Which is soon because a few squirts of cum began to shoot from his cock. Feeling this Lightning moves her hips faster. Panting, Arthur rests his head under Lightning's chin. She can smell the flowery scent of his hair.

A family trait.

"MOTHER!" Arthur cries out and fills Lightning up with his white seed. She bit her lip as she feels some leaking out. He always cums in bucket loads and Lightning loves it when he does that. Placing a hand on his chest Lightning gently pushes him down on the floor. While he recovers, Lightning starts to remove her breastplate and pauldrons. Once they're gone Lightning slowly pulls down her black leotard.

Upon seeing Lightning's huge breasts Arthur's cock twitches. Chuckling, Lightning grabs his wrists and guilds his hands to her breasts. Like with her ass his fingers sank in. He immediately kneads them, "Such an eager boy you are Arthur~" Lightning moans with a smile on her face. Setting her hands on Arthur's thighs rides her son's cock again.

Sexual moans flow out of Lightning's mouth which match to the sounds of their lovemaking. Letting her lust overpower her moves her as fast as she could. This made Arthur shut his eyes and moan loudly. He even thrusts his hips with her. Going the same speed Lightning is going. Pushing the pleasure they felt to further highs.

What Lightning likes about fucking her son is that it feels better every time. She had a hard time to keep her composure. But now, she stops doing that all together and lets her son see her ahegao expression. Arthur loves seeing his mother make that face but, every time that happens he is in it for the long haul and leaves his unable bedridden for a whole day.

For the next five hours, they fucked in every position Lightning can come up with. Some of them left Arthur very embarrassed. "Are...we...done?" Arthur asked. His head rested on Lightning's chest "I...am drained." Arthur is surprised he was able to cum so much. Normally, he can only cum up to three times. Today...actually he lost count after thirteenth time.

"Yes, my son. I'm fully satisfied." Lightning said patting Arthur on the back. She still has plenty of energy to spare while her son did not. Seeing her dear Arthur is about sleep picks him up in her arms. Carrying him like a princess. Which made him blush. It's a **very** good thing no one is seeing him like this. His friends won't let him hear the end of it if they saw. "Get some good night's rest Arthur because we will be sparring again."

Arthur is both happy and scared to hear that. "We'll be only be sparring, right mother?" he asked but the only answer he got was a smile. They're going to be sparring like rabbits.


End file.
